My Bloody Valentine
by Chibibun
Summary: AU Arthur and Alfred are in the park. Next thing they know, they're tied up and blindfolded. They're friends had been going missing. Now...they know where they are...Rated for gore, violence, and language.


**A/N: Now edited for less fail! :D**

* * *

Arthur awoke with a pounding head and in the dark. He blinked a few time before he realized that he was blind folded and tied to a chair.

"H-hello? I-is anyone there?" The short man started to struggle. What happened? What happened? HE remembered being with Alfred...in the park...walking...They had stopped, Alfred had something to say. But then..nothing. What happened?

"A-Artie? Artie, is that you?" A just as terrified voice responded.

"Al. What happened? Where are we?" Arthur tried to face the way that the voice had come. The American didn't answer the question though.

"Artie...Don't be scared. I'll get us out of this..." Alfred's voice drifted off, as if he were falling asleep.

"Alfred! Stay with me! Tell me what happened! Are you tied up, too?" Arthur shouted, angry and frustrated. He felt as if he had been here for a while. "Al!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Heh, just relax. I'm working on it. Where are you? There...there you are..." Again, Alfred's voice drifted off. What happened? "We were hit, Artie. Someone hit us. They hit me first, that's why they were able to get us. Are you hurt? Artie, are you hurt?"

Arthur heard the scooting a chair and a small chuckle. "I'm free! Artie, I'm free! Hold on, lemme find yo—OH MY GOD." Alfred started screaming. Arthur screamed himself, frightened by Alfred's scream. Arthur stopped screaming when Alfred's screaming became hyperventilation.

"A-A-Alfred? A-are you a-a-alright?" Arthur started struggling against the ropes, wincing as the rope rubbed his wrists raw. No answer but Alfred's loud breathing. Suddenly, Arthur felt his hands become free and his feet, which he didn't even realize were tied up, were free. He stood up while Alfred pulled off the blind fold. "Al, are you alright? What the bloody hell was that all about?"  
He looked to see Alfred's face devoid of any colour and his blue eyes wide in fear. He lifted a finger and, with a whimper, pointed behind the shorter man. Arthur slowly turned around and what he saw made him double over and throw up.

In front of him was the rotting corpse of Alfred's friend, Toris. It was hanging on a meat hook, a deep slash going down the length of the body. The innards were falling out, almost as if they had been pulled out deliberately. Arthur couldn't believe he didn't notice it before, the body was dripping blood. A loud _drip..drip...drip..._was heard. The stink of the body plus the stink of Arthur's vomit almost made him throw up again. Alfred beat him to the punch though, and added his own meal to Arthur's.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Arthur! What the hell do we do?" Alfred found himself scrambling backwards in an attempt to get away from the corpse. He bumped into something and he whipped around, only to scream again. The body of the blonde that Alfred knew Toris had been seeing was hanging off a meat hook. This body had been mutilated almost beyond recognition, but whoever did this obviously wanted the face intact.

Chunks of the body was missing, carved out by a huge knife. This body had been dead longer because it was not dripping but the blood glistened and still swung lightly on the hook. Alfred screamed again and shut his eyes and covered his ears. Arthur stared at the body in shock. He spun around and recognized the bodies of many other people he knew. There was Gilbert, Francis (Arthur let out a crazed giggle at the sight of Francis with his own dick in his mouth and body practically ripped in half), Antonio with his Italian boyfriend, and oh god, oh god. Arthur let out a scream and pointed. Alfred spun around, ready to save the day. He was NOT prepared for what he saw. He'd have had rather seen all the other bodies and more than what his eyes showed him. On a meat hook away from the rest, hung a horribly disfigured Matthew, Alfred's brother.

"No! Nononono! No, oh God, no! Please! Not him!" Alfred ran to his twin and tried to take him off the hook. "No, please. Oh my God, not Mattie. Mattie! Wake up! Please!"

The actual hook was stabbed through the teenager's head. His face was not just bloody, but bruised. The hook had been shoved through the boy's jaw while the boy was still alive. Alfred started crying for the first time since they had awoken, before it just been screaming.

"Oh, I see you two have awoken, da?" the voice had a childish lilt to it, a smile in it. Was it supposed to sound reassuring? Out of the shadows, stepped a tall figure. "You like my art, da?"

Alfred glared at the man, covered in blood.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem? You killed these people? What the fuck? You're fucking sick!" Alfred couldn't think of anything else to shout without bursting into tears. Arthur stepped forward, almost slipping in blood.

"I-Ivan? Oh my God. You did this! I can't believe you! Oh my God! Why?" Arthur was screaming, his fear coming out as rage. The tall Russian shook his head.

"No, no. Not just me. I had help. My older sister helped me round them up and my little sister helped me make my art. You like, da?" Ivan was calm, a smile on his face. "You would like to join your friends, da?"

The teenagers weren't sure of whether to agree or not. They wanted their friends back, but that couldn't happen, could it? Alfred stood up, hugging his dead brother's corpse.

"I...I want my brother back...what do you want me to do?" he asked, tears running down his face, creating a clear track in the bloodied cheeks. Arthur panicked. No! No! No! He couldn't lose Alfred! No! Not now! He...he wouldn't be able to survive!

"I want my friends back! T-take me to them! Please!" Arthur didn't realize it, but he was crying himself. Ivan laughed, and pulled a pipe from behind his back.

"You say your goodbyes, da? You will see your friends in no time. It won't hurt...for long! Kolkolkol~" Ivan started whistling, giving Arthur and Alfred time alone.

"A-Artie, p-please...Listen to me. I...don't do this. I need you to stay here. Please, I don't want you to die, too!" Alfred took Arthur's face in his hands. Arthur shook his head, shutting his eyes tight.

"No. No. I...I can't live without you. I...I have to go with you..Alfred, I...I love you!" Arthur opened his eyes, searching the blue eyes in front of him. Alfred's face slowly broke into a grin.

"I...I love you too, silly. Remember, before we were attacked, I...I asked you to marry me. Arthur...Arthur will you...will you marry me?" Arthur stared at the taller boy and before letting out a crazed laugh. He nodded his head, shutting his eyes again, crying. When he opened his eyes again, he found Alfred's hesitant blue eyes in staring at him. Alfred brushed his lips across Arthur's, testing. Arthur hungrily accepted the kiss, digging his fingers into Alfred's hair as a knife was shoved into his spinal cord. Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur's shoulders as he was subjected to the same fate. They tried to ignore, tried to ignore. Their tongues danced as a knife was held to their throats. Their eyes flew open and watched the look of acceptance disappear from the opposite man's eyes as the knife slid across their throats.


End file.
